sunflower
by frosyita
Summary: "maukah kau menjadi sunflower ku yang selalu berada di sampingku tanpa bosan dan selalu meyinari hari hari ku tanpa batasan waktu?" chapter 3 -end-/sibum
1. Chapter 1

_Semua nama pemain adalah kesengajaan yang saya buat,, dan untuk isi ceritanya juga kesengajaan yang saya buat. Jadi intinya semua yang ada di FF ini adalah kesengajaan saya,,,hehehehe_

_-Happy reading-_

Staring :

Kim Kibum ( Girl )

Choi Siwon ( Boy )

Ryeowook girl

Summary :

"matahari . . . . . bunga matahariku . . . .yang selalu menemaniku setiap waktu . . . . dan tak pernah bosan aku menjaganya . . . . .

"SUN FLOWER"

Author pov

04.30 pagi hari waktu yang selalu kibum gunakan untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Entah kenapa Kibum selalu terbangun tepat jam 04.30. Jam berapapun dia memejamkan mata,tepat jam tersebut dia selalu membuka matanya untuk menyambut indahnya mentari yg belum menampakkan batang hidungnya itu . . . .

Kibum pov

Aktifitas pagi inilah yang selalu aku lakukan. Membuka jendela kamarku tepat jam 04.30, memandangi bunga yang selalu terdiam di sebelah jendela kamarku, bunga itu masih tampak tertidur lelap menanti sang belahan jiwa menjemputnya.

Aku selalu tersenyum setiap memikirkannya,, apa mungkin akan ada seseorang yag akan menjemputku kelak, aku tak terlalu yakin mengingat ketidak sempurnaan yang aku miliki. Aku hanyalah seorang Kim kibum yang tidak punya daya tarik lebih seperti gadis pada umumnya.

Seperti biasa , pagi ini aku turun dari kamarku, untuk menjelajahi tempat tinggalku tercinta ini,,,aku tinggal disini sudah hampir 15 tahun jadi aku hafal betul dengan lingkungan daerahku. Aku berjalan menuju arah barat rumahku, dan sekarang aku sudah berada di tepi pantai yang masih tenang. Disinilah aku biasa menghabiskan pagiku menunggu sang surya menyambut bunga di sebelah jendela kamarku dan membangunkannya. Dialah matahariku, bunga matahariku yang selalu dengan setia mengikuti matahari ciptaan Tuhan yang menyinari seluruh dunia ini.

"_Indahnya" suaraku lirih menikmati indahnya sang surya_

"_Apa yang indah?" _

Tiba tiba ada suara mengagetkanku . . . dan sontan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dengan posisiku yang berdiri dan melentangkan tanganku, dan tak sengaja aku menabrakkan tanganku tepat di dadanya . . .

"_aawwwww" Kurasa orang ini terbuat dari betok,,,tanganku terasa sakit saat bertemu dengan dadanya,dan dia tak merasakan apa apa. . . ._

"_are u okey?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menahan sakit dan memegang tangan ku

"_boleh aku memeriksanya" tanyanya dengan sopan, sambil meraih tanganku_

Tapi entah kenapa,tiba – tiba aku merasa takut dan menghempaskan tangan nya begitu saja . . . aku mencoba berlari dengan kencangnya dan tak menghiraukan suaranya yang terus memanggilku . . . .

Akhirnya aku sampai dirumah,, dan seperti biasa aku mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah

At School

Kibum Pov

Aku berdiri didepan kelasku,,aku memang selalu berangkat lebih awal karna aku memang tak suka dengan keterlambatan apalagi aku harus berlari dengan waktu . . . . dan seperti biasa pula aku selalu memberi asupan gizi sama bunga kesayangaku ini "sun flower". Saat mata indahku menyapu seluruh area sekolahku,, tiba tiba mataku tertuju pada satu sosok laki laki yang menurutku memang sangat tampan sekali, tapi wajahnya tak asing lagi,,,aku mencoba mengingatnya,,,

"_sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya?"Gumamku _

Saat laki laki itu semakin melangkah ke arahku, tak juga aku mengingatnya sampai . . .

"_are u okey?"Sambil melihat tanganku_

"_Ne"jawabku bingung_

"_you' re hand?"_

"_ne,,,,tanganku?" sambil ku angkat tangan kananku dengan tampang bingung, dan dia hanya tersenyum,,,sumpah demi apapun senyumnya manis banget,,apalagi dengan dua lesung pipit yang ada di pipi putihnya itu,,,aku terus memandangnya sampai aku teringat kalau ternyata laki laki ini adalah orang yg bertemu aku di pantai tadi pagi,,,sambil menggelengkan kepalaku tanpa banyak bicara aku langsung masuk ke kelas . . . dari balik pintu aku lihat dia hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat mempesona . . . ._

"_apa yang kau lihat" wookie bertanya padaku dengan mengikuti arah pandangku_

"_e ... aku g lihat apa apa kok" jawabku gugup dan sambil berjalan ke bangku tempat dudukku_

Wookie masih terus memandang keluar, dan setelah tidak menemukan pemandangan yang mencurigakan dia mengikutiku kembali ke tempat duduk kami

Kibum Pov End

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Author Pov

Seperti biasa setelah pulang sekolah Kibum langsung memasuki halaman luas dengan rumah mewah di dalamnya, rumah ini bukan lah rumahnya tapi rumah murid privart nya . . . . memang dari awal belum author ceritakan siapa kibum ini. . .

Kibum adalah gadis berusia 15 tahun dan sekarang kelas 1 SMA,,dia adalah gadis yang cukup tinggi berbadan bagus dan berkulit putih mulus,,,rambutnya hitam pekat dengan panjang sepunggung dan berkeriting gantung,,,dia memang gadis yang sangat cantik tapi entah kenapa dia tidah terlalu terkenal di sekolahnya,,padahal dia adalah siswa yang cukup berprestasi di sekolahnya,,,,mungkin banyak yang mengenalnya tapi tak ada satu namja pun yang berniat mendekatinya ,,,, penyebab pastinya mungkin karna kibum seorang cewek yang memakai kaca mata dan selalu menggandeng buku kemana mana dan selalu duduk di perpustakaan serta penampilannya yang jauh dari kata modis. Dan satu lagi dia sekarang mempunyai kesibukan sebagai guru privat untuk anak SD dan SMP.{oke, perkenalan selesai . . . kita kembali ke cerita}.

"_Selamat sore" Sapa kibum setelah berada di dalam ruang tengah_

"_Selamat sore Miss Kibum"Jawab Nari {Murid kelas 3 SD yang menjadi murid privatnya} . . . . kibum disini mengajar oleh karena itu Nari memanggilnya Miss . . . *skip time*_

Author Prov

Tepat jam 04.30, seperti biasa Kibum mulai membuka matanya dan melakukan aktifitasnya yaitu jalan jalan pagi di pantai menunggu matahari terbit menyambut senyumnya yang selalu mengembang setiap hari. Saat sampai di pantai Kibum melihat ada sosok laki laki tinggi sedang berdiri tepat di mana biasanya dia menunggu sang mentari,, laki laki itu memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kepada Kibum. Bukannya dia tersenyum tapi dia malah merasa takut dan berlari meninggalkan laki laki tinggi tersebut . . . . .

#Selesai dech chap.1

_**-tbc-**_

_**Maaf jika banyak kata- kata yang salah ketik**_

_**Dan terima kasih atas kunjungannya**_

_**And one more . . . . Thank you so much_**_

_***membungkuk 90°,,,heheheehehe***_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Starting :

Kim Kibum ( Girl )

Choi Siwon ( Boy )

Ryeowook {wookie} girl

Sungmin girl

Summary :

" kenapa kau selalu berlari setiap melihatku . . . . seburuk itukah wajahku sampai kau harus terus berlari dengan wajah ketakutan Kibum"

At Library

"_Apakah wajahku seperti setan?"_

Tiba tiba ada suara laki laki di depanku,,,dengan ragu aku mengangkat wajahku dan ditanganku yang masih memegang buku "managemen pendidikan"yang masih aku buka

Deg . . . . jantungku berdetak cepat,,secepat kereta ekspresss [wuuussssssssssssssssssssss] manusia berwajah sempurna ini berada di depanku,ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan . . . . .

"_kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"suaranya membuyarkan imajinasiku_

"_eeemmmmm"sambil tersenyum manis aku mengurangi nervous ku_

"_apa kau membenciku? Atau mungkin aku punya salah padamu?"_

"_Ani"_

"_kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?"_

"_aku tak pernah menghindarimu,,kenal juga tidak"aku menjawab dengan gaya cool yang selalu melekat dengan image ku_

Dia terlihat menarik nafas dan berdiri,,trus membungkukan badannya _"anyeonghaseo,,aku choi siwon siswa kelas 2A"_

Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sangat ramah dan memperlihatkan senyum indahnya yang membuat hatiku semakin berdetak kencang

"_ne . . . arraso" aku menjawab datar_

"_kau mengetahuinya?"sambil mencoba untuk duduk di kursi di depanku"tapi kenapa kau seperti tak mengenalku?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum datar [ ya Tuhan kenapa dia menatapku seperti ini,,,siapa sech siswa di sekolahan ini yang tidak kenal sama choi siwon,,ketua osis yang tampan dan berbadan sempurna tanpa celah ,,putra salah satu konglomerat dan berotak brilian]

Tiba tiba bel tanda masuk berbunyi,,,yang membuat pembicaraan kami terputus,,,

Sumpah demi Tuhan penguasa langit dan bumi ,,aku sangat bersyukur dengan datangnya bel tanda masuk itu karna aku tak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika dia trus menatapku seperti itu,,,,

Entah kenapa sejak pertemuan di pantai pagi hari itu membuatku selalu bergetar dan membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat setiap menatap nya.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''Sekitar jam 7 malam aku sampai di rumahku

"_eomma . . . . . aku pulang . . . " teriakku sambil menaruh sepatuku di rak samping pintu_

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalaku melemaskan otot leher yang belum aku rebahkan sama sekali di kasur tercintaku. Ku rasakan atsmosfer berbeda saat memasuki ruang tengah . . . .

"_kaaauuuuuu . . . . "aku tersentak _

"_Bummie,,,,eomma baru tahu kalau ternyata sekarang kau membuka privat school di rumah"_

"_a . . . . . . . . ." tiba tiba laki laki itu,,si choi siwon memutus perkataanku " iya ajeomma...soalnya saya tidak ingin merepotkan kibum dengan jarak rumah saya yang jauh ,,jadi biar saya yang kesini"jawabnya dengan lembutnya,,,dan aku hanya bisa memandangnya kesal dan datar_

"_ne,,,kalau begitu,,belajarlah kalian berdua di kamar kibum"_

Aku mendengar tak percaya,,dan siwon sudah beranjak mendekatiku dan semakin dekat,,,,akhirnya ku ajak dia ke kamarku

"_kamarmu rapi sekali"ucapnya membuka percakapan_

"_hhhhmmmmmmm"sambil menaruh tas ku_

"_bukumu jg banyak . . . . . . eh,,apa ini?"_

"_jangan menyentuh barangku"ku raih psp ku yang di pegangnya,,dan dia hanya tersenyum_

"_aku mau mandi dulu,,kalau kau merasa bosan ,,kau boleh pulang"_

Aku mulai memanjakan tubuhku di kamar mandi,,aku memang selalu lama setiap aku melakukan aktifitas ini,,bisa sampai ½ jam aku melakukannya. Dan kebiasaan lainku setelah mandi adalah hanya memakai haduk dan melilitkannya yang mempunyai lebar dari dada sampai atas lutut.

"_yaa . . . choi siwon, apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mendekatinya dan meraih buku yang sedang dia baca_

"_apa kau mencoba merayuku?"_

"_mwo . . . ."_

"_kenapa hanya memaki handuk untuk menutupi kulit putihmu?"_

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . " aku menjerit tapi dia dengan sigap beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tangannya membekap mulutku "kalau kau berteriak sekeras itu,,bisa bisa semua akan berfikiran macam macam" dan aku hanya mengangguk dan berlari untuk memakai baju,,aku mengambil baju seadanya dan sebisa mungkin yang dapat aku raih dan menuju ke kamar mandi_

"_Aiissssss,,,kenapa aku mengambil baju setebal ini"gumamku,,dan beranjak keluar_

_Choi siwon melihatku dan tertawa sekencang kencangnya,,,_

"_ya ya ya,,,choi siwon . . . . apa yang kau tertawakan?"_

_Dia masih tetap tertawa tapi dengan menahannya "apa sekarang lagi musim dingin"_

"_aku memang lagi kedinginan" Jawabku sekenanya_

"_Apa mau aku menghangatkanmu"_

_Aku hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan penuh amarah . . . ._

"_oke oke,,aku tak akan mempermasalahkan,,,kita mulai saja"_

Malam ini aku jadi guru privatnya seorang choi siwon yang memiliki kemampuan di atas rata rata,,entah angin apa yang membuatnya memintaku menjadi pembimbingnya.

"_ya, choi siwon,apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_kenapa kau selalu berteriak?"_

"_apa kau mendengarkanku . . . . . aku sudah capek . . . . "_

"_berhentilah kalau capek"_

Sumpah aku bener bener marah malam ini,,dia sekenanya saja menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya melihatku tanpa menoleh ke arah lain

"_apa kau tidak merasa panas memakai baju itu Bummie?" sambil beranjak berjalan ke arahku,,dan aku yang menyadari itu trus melangkahkan kaki kebelakang sampai menatap lemari bajuku,,,,,posisinya saat ini bener bener dekat dengan ku . . . . dia memegang pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya . . . . ._

Plaaakkkkk . . . . . .

Aku menamparnya . . . . .

Dia berdiri tegap dengan senyum mautnya yang membuatku benar benar takut . . . dan tiba tiba dia mencium bibirku kilat membuatku benar benar terkejut . . . .

"_aku mendapatkannya . . . . " dengan berlari dia mengucapkan itu . . . . _

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . . . . . "aku hanya bisa teriak sambil mejambak jambak rambutku . . . . benar benar choi siwon ini,,dia mengambil first kiss ku . . . . . sumpah aku tidak bersimpati padanya lagi . . . .sekarang kebencian di dalam hatiku sepenuhnya hanya untuk seorang choi siwon . . . . _

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At canteen

Kibum dan wookie berjalan menuju kantin sekolah karena jam istirahat dan memang mereka berdua sedang lapar karna jam 12.00 siang begini memang pas untuk mengisi perut

"_bummie . . . . kamu duduk disini aja,,biar aku yang pesen makan"_

"_ne wookie"_

Sambil menunggu wookie membawakan pesenannya,,kibum menyalakan psp nya . . . . tapi kibum bosan karna wookie tidak datang juga padahal sudah laper banget kayak orang belum makan sebulan aja. Kibum menyapukan matanya ke seluruh kantin sekolah dan tiba tiba matanya membulat lebar . . . .

"_knp bummie?"tanya wookie sambil meletakkan makan siang mereka_

"_gwaechana . . . ."tapi tetep tidak mengerakkan matanya dari pandangan yang ada di depannya ._ . . .

Wookie yang melihatnya aneh mengikuti arah pandang kibum . . . . . dan wookie menemukan pemandangan antara siwon dan sungmin yang bisa di bilang sangat mesra

"_mereka memang selalu begitu" jawab wookie dengan santainya_

"_sudahlah,,ayo makan . . . . . "_ [semalam dia menciumku dan sekarang seorang choi siwon di tempat umum sedang bersuapan dengan sungmin dan dengan mesranya mereka melakukannya,,,,trus semalam itu apa . . . . gerutu kibum dalam hati]

Kibum tidak bisa makan dengan tenang dan hanya melihat kelakuan mereka berdua sampai tiba tiba mata siwon menangkap dua pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan geram dan seakan akan siap menerkamnya, memakannnya, mencincangnya,,memutilasinya hingga tak berwujud manusia lagi.

Akhirnya dia menghentikan aktifitasnya dengan sungmin dan malah berpandangan dengan kibum.

Kibum yang melihat siwon memandangnya dengan begitu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan wookie

"_ya ya ya . . . kim kibum . . . . kau meninggalkanku" teriak wookie tanpa dihiraukan oleh Kibum_

Siwon yang melihat itu langsung meninggalkan sungmin dan mencari kibum di setiap sudut sekolah. Sampailah siwon di sebuah ruangan dan dia melihat seorang gadis memainkan bola basket ,,,,, siwon berjalan mendekatinya

"_apa enaknya bermain sendirian" _

Aku membalikkan badanku . . . . kulihat choi siwon tepat di depanku dan kami hanya berjarak satu jengkal saja. Aku terus memandangnya tapi dia terus berjalan hingga membuatku juga harus ikut berjalan mundur kalau tidak ingin kami bertabrakan,,,,sampai akhirnya aku menatap tembok ruangan ini yang membuat langkahku terhenti . . . . . karna tubuhnya yang tinggi aku harus mendongkakkan wajahku dan dia menundukkan wajahnya . . . .

"_are u okey?"_

[kenapa selalu kata kata itu yang bisa dia ucapkan] guman ku dalam hati

"_ani . . . . nafasku sesak" aku menjawab dengan datar_

"_apa disini terasa sakit?"dia menyentuh dadaku sebelah kiri_

"_aku merasa sesak karna jarak kita yang terlalu dekat dan tubuhmu yang terlalu besar menghalangiku untuk bernafas dengan bebas" Kibum mencoba mendorongnya . . . . . dan melangkah pergi_

Tiba tiba dengan posisinya masih menghadap tembok . . . .

"_tapi disini terasa sakit bummie" sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum yang membelakanginya_

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya . . . . . .

#akhirnya chap.2 selesai

_-tbc-_

_Mw ngucapin terima kasih buat semuanya yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi FF ini._

_Aku juga mau minta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya jika ada kata-kata/kalimat yang ada d tulisan saya yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD_

_Dan apabila ada yang menemukan tanda baca yang tak semestinya, itu memang sengaja saya buat untuk memudahkan saya menbaca,,,heheheehe_

_One more again . . . thank you so much_

_Thank to :_

MissChoi : thanks atas kunjungannya, he'em cowok itu choi siwon,,seratus buat tebakannya,,,hehehehe

_-frosyita-_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

" _di sini terasa sakit bummie " ucap siwon sambil memegang dadanya sebelah kiri dan mencoba membalikan badannya menghadap kibum yang membelakinya_

" _na anbago sipeundae " jawab Kibum datar dengan masih membelakangi siwon_

" _waeyo?"_

" _nan Molla . . . . "_

" _Amumal Hajima . . . . "_

" _na neol shireoyo " jawab Kibum tegas, dan berjalan meninggalkan siwon dengan tenangnya . . . walau sebenarnya dia bener bener merasakan sesak di dadanya . . . tanpa dia tahu penyebab rasa sesak itu._

" _nan saranghae bummie . . . . " suara siwon lirih dan mencoba berjalan dengan tenang_

_**-sunflower-**_

halte Bus

Kim kibum duduk menerawang tanpa tahu apa yag akan di lakukannya, dia tidak punya keinginan untuk melangkahkan kakinya lagi, dia benar benar dalam kebingunan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apa penyebab nya dan harus bagaimana mengatasi kegelisahan hatinya . . . .

[Dengar Kim kibum,untuk apa kau memikirkan seorang choi siwon, dia tidak jauh beda dengan laki laki di luaran sana, yang punya tampang lebih dan kekayaan di atas rata rata . . . jelas saja dia hanya mempermainkanmu dan menganggapmu sama dengan perempuan perempuan yang pernah dia dekati gumam kibum dalam hatinya] karna terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai sampai dia tidak sadar sudah ada 2 bus yang meninggalkanya tanpa bergeming . . . sampai sampai ada mobil ferrari putih berhenti di depannya dan dia masih saja tidak menyadari siapa pemilik mobil tersebut.

" _apa kau akan tetap disitu sampai besok pagi " suara bass itu benar benar bisa membangunkannya dari lamunan yang etah telah berapa lama merajai jiwanya_

Dan Kim kibum hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman datar . . . .

" _dan apakah kau akan membuat nari menunggumu lebih lama lagi " suara bass itu langsung membuat bibirnya yang semula tersenyum datar mampu membuat wajahnya menjadi kaget_

" _aigo . . . . nari . . . " sambil clingak clinguk mencari taksi_

" _masuklah aku akan mengantarmu "_

Tanpa pikir pajang lagi kibum langsung masuk ke mobil cowok pemilik suara bass itu yang tak lain adalah choi siwon

Seolah mereka berdua masih merasa canggung dengan suasana yang ada di dalam mobil karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara sampai di tempat tujuan yang di maksud, walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini.

rumah Nari

" _annyeoaseong" ucap kibum sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah nari . . . . sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang tengah tempat mereka biasa belajar berdua_

"_annyeongaseong Miss Kibum . . . " sambil membukukkan badannya 90 derajat " eeccc . . . annyeongaseong uncle siwon . . . . "_

Kibum hanya membulatkan matanya tanda dia kaget mendengar nari memanggilnya paman . . . .

" _ne Nari . . . " sambil berjalan menuju nari dan duduk di sofa belakang nari . . . . tak lupa kibum juga ikut berjalan ke arah nari dengan tatapan kaget yang belum hilang sampai dia berada tepat di hadapan Nari . . . .Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari namja sempurna yang sekarang lagi sibuk dengan handphone nya dan sesekali tersenyum saat membaca pesan yang masuk . . . . situasi ini benar benar membuat kibum semakin tak bisa konsentrasi membantu Nari belajar _

" _Miss Kibum . . . "panggil Nari yang tepat membuat kibum kelabakan_

" _ne ne ne . . . nari . . . " dengan gugupnya dia memeganng pensil dan mebuka buka bukunya . . . ._

" _dari tadi Miss Kibum kok lihat siwon uncle trus . . . ." tanya nari polos sambil melihat namja cakep itu { dan membuat siwon bener bener melambung }_

"_a a a ni . . . "jawab kibum semakin gugup dan mulai bertingkah aneh_

Nari dan Siwon memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga hingga membuat kibum semakin salah tingkah . . . . Belajar di rumah nari kali ini benar benar memacu adrenalinya karena harus satu ruangan dengan namja yang di bencinya atau mungkin mantan namja yang pernah di kaguminya dan sekarang statusnya berubah menjadi namja yang di bencinya . . . . .

_**-sunflower-**_

Kamar Kibum

Dia merebahkan badannya di kasur empuknya yang berselimutkan warna abu abu dengan memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum merasakan aroma terapi lavender yang menyelimuti kamar berwarna putih bersih. Belum terlalu lama dia merebahkan badannya tiba tiba dia merasakan ada yang naik di atas ranjangnya dan sepertinya ada sesuatu benda yang ada di atas wajahnya . . . . dengan takut kibum mencoba untuk membuka matanya secara perlahan . . . .

"_mwoooooo . . . . " kagetnya sambil berlari kearah ujung ranjangnya waktu melihat sosok choi siwon ada di atasnya . . . . " bagaimana kau bisa di kamarku " tanyanya dengan nafas yang belum sepenuhnya teratur normal._

" _bukannya aku ini murid mu " jawab siwon dengan santainya sambil beranjak mendekati kibum . . . dan sontak saja membuat kibum semakin takut dan membuat wajahnya semakin tampak menarik_ [_menurut siwon,wajah kibum lebih menarik dalam kondisi panik dan pabbo,,,heheheh_]

"_stoooppppp" teriak kibum sambil mengangkat tangannya tepat di wajah siwon " bisakah kau menjauhkan tubuhmu dariku sejauh 10 jengkal saja " minta kibum hati – hati_

" _bagaimana kalau begini saja . . . . . " siwon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan membuat kibum menutup matanya _

" _eomma . . . . . " teriak kibum sambil mencoba berlari . . . . tapi alhasil dia malah terjatuh dari ranjang dan membuat posisinya benar benar tidak nyaman dan tidak enak di lihat dengan kaki yang masih di atas ranjang dan tubuh yang dibawah , , , , sontak saja membuat rok sekolah kibum terbuka dengan indahnya tanpa menutupi bagian yang tak boleh di ekspos sembarangan. . . ._

" _appo . . . . " rintihnya . . . sambil menarik kakinya ke bawah sejajar dengan tubuhnya, tanpa dia sadari tadi sudah memberi tontonan gratis di depan choi siwon_

Siwon yang melihat kejadian itu sebelumnya sempat sok dan ingin menolong tapi karena mengingat posisinya kibum dia hanya membalikkan wajahnya karena merona merah gara gara melihat posisi kibum saat terjatuh tadi.

" _are u okey" tanya siwon dengan hati hati . . . _

" _a ani . . . " jawabnya lirih, dengan mencoba bangun tapi terjatuh lagi . . . ._

Melihat itu siwon langsung turun dan mengangkatnya dengan sigap ke atas kasur

"_harusnya tadi kau tidak mencoba kabur" ucap siwon dengan nada yang sangat halus_

" _kau menakutiku" jawab kibum tetap merintih sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sepertinya patah " tolong siwon,ssi . . . panggilkan eomma ku " pintanya . . . . _

"_bukannya semua keluargamu tidak di rumah hari ini?_

"_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrggggggg" kibum mengerang kesakitan . . . " ne, aku lupa . . . . . pulanglah siwon,ssi biarkan aku istirahat . . . . "_

Melihat siwon yang langsung pergi membuat dada kiri kibum merasakan sakit seperti di iris iris pisau tajam , di tusuk tusuk tanpa ampun . . . . bisa bisanya choi siwon pergi begitu saja dan tidak memperdulikannya yang sedang merintih kesakitan . . . walaupun kibum menyuruhnya pergi harusnya siwon bisa menolaknya dan merawatnya untuk malam ini saja . . .

"_aaiiisshhh,,, dasar choi siwon,,tak bisakah kau pura pura menghawatirkanku" guman kibum_

Kibum memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan sakit . . . . mungkin sudah lama dia tertidur sampai kibum membuka matanya saat merasakan ada rasa dingin di pinggangnya . . . .

"_mianhe . . . apa aku membangunkanmu?"_

"_hhhmmmmm,,, siwon,ssi kau masih disini" aku mencoba bangun dan dia membantuku dengan lembutnya_

" _minumlah . . . " sambil mengambil susu di sampingku . . . . aku meraihnya dan akan meminumnya " tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau rasanya agak aneh" sahutnya sebelum aku sempat meminumnya . . . ._

Aku langsung menurunkannya sambil mem-pout bibir merahku

"_waeyo . . . . cobalah menghargai usahaku" sambil mengembangkan senyumnya . . . membuat lesung pipit itu semakin jelas di pipi mulusnya_

Aku makin mempout mulutku . . . .

Siwon mengambil gelasku dan meminumnya kemudian mengarahkan mulutnya berada tepat di mulutku . . . siwon menciumku dengan memasukkan susu yang ada di mulutnya dan membuat mataku melebar dan membulat kaget . . . . dia melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum sambil mengusap ujung bibirku . . .

"_rasanya manis?"_

"_menjijikkan" gumamku marah dan melotot ke arahnya_

" _lagi . . . ?" tanyanya dengan sangat menggoda dan memegang dagu ku_

" _no no no . . . . " jawabku cepat sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan ku_

Malam ini kami menghabiskan malam berdua di kamarku tanpa membuka pembicaraan sama sekali, kami hanya saling berpadang karena aku juga tak ingin merebahkan tubuhku,, aku masih berada di posisi awalku dan siwon yang masih berada di depanku . . . kami berdua hanya saling berpandang dan kadang saling membuang muka jika kami merasa canggung dengan apa yang kami lakukan . . . .

" _bummie . . . apa kau tidak ingin tidur?"_

" _aaaaaaa . . . ." belum selesai dengan ucapanku _

Tiba tiba saja dia rubuh di pangkuanku . . . tak ada niatan untuk merubah posisinya dari pangkuanku dan membiarkannya dengan posisi seperti ini . . . . aku juga tak berniat tidur . . . aku ingin menjaganya sampai pagi . . . . aku hanya membelai rambutnya,kulihat wajahnya yang sangat polos dan semakin tampan saat siwon tertidur pulas, wajah pervert nya yang selalu aku lihat saat bersamaku hilang lenyap,,wajah sombongnya juga tidak terlihat . . . . saat tidur dia benar benar menjadi sosok yang berbeda, lebih tenang dan bibirnya benar benar menggoda. Aku mendekti wajahnya dan mencoba menciumnya tapi aku urungkan dan hanya mendekatkan mulutku di telinganya " saranghae siwonie" ucapku lirih . . . . . berharap dia tidak mendengarnya . . . .

kamarku [ pagi hari ]

" _" erang siwon sambil membuka matanya dan mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya . . . . matanya membulat saat tahu aku di depannya dan masih dengan posisi yang sama dengan semalam_

"_hhhmmmmm"siwon menautkan sebelah alis matanya_

"_waeyo .. ..." aku pasang senyumku_

"_kau tidak tidur dari semalam?" tanyanya ragu_

"_bagaimana aku bisa tidur jika kau tidur di pangkuanku"_

"_eeeee,,,mianhe . . . bummie . . . " dia tersenyum sambil menggaruk ngaruk belakang kepalanya_

Dan aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya . . . . .

Dia berdiri dan membuka jendela kamarku menunggu matahari terbit dan membagikan sinarnya ke seluruh dunia . . . .

" _bummie . . . " matanya masih menerawang keluar_

"_ne . . . " aku melihatnya _

Dia berjalan menghampiriku membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan . . . [_apa yang akan dia lakukan tuhan . . . . Gumamku dalam hati _]

Dia menatapku lembut dengan tangannya membelai pipiku,,membuatku benar benar tak bisa berucap dan pasrah saja menerima perlakuaanya . . . .

" _saranghae . . . ."_

Aku hanya terdiam . . . .

"_maukah kau menjadi sunflower ku yang selalu berada di sampingku tanpa bosan dan selalu meyinari hari hari ku tanpa batasan waktu?"_

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutku . . . . aku masih sangat terkejut dengan pengakuannya . . . . .

Tiba tiba dia tersenyum _" aku dengar apa yang kamu ucapkan semalam . . . nado saranghae Kim Kibum"_

Mataku melebar tanda aku benar benar tak percaya,ternyata semalam dia hanya menipuku . . . . kemudian dia tertawa dengan kerasnya . . .

" _ya ya ya choi siwon . . . apa yang kau tertawakan " dengan nada marah dan wajahku yang sudah merah karena malu_

" _Kiss morning chingu " sambil memayunkan mulutnya ke arah ku . . . . ._

Dan aku langsung menciumnya . . . .

Ciumaan pagi ini benar benar kunikmati dengan tak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir kami . . . . ciumannya benar benar hangat . . . . tapi terkadang dia juga kasar menyapu bibir mungilku yang harus beradaptasi dengan bibirnya . . . . . tapi walau begitu tak ada niatan untuk menghentikannya, hanya sesekali kami berhenti untuk menggambil nafas . . . .

Tanganya juga tak diam . . . . dia mulai memasukkan tanganya ke baju seragamku yang dari kemarin masih melekat di badanku . . . . kegiatan pagi ini bener bener panas dan kami sangat menikmatinya . . .

" _bummie . . . bummie . . . " suara itu tiba tiba menghentikan pekerjaan pagi yang kami lakukan . . . Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya dan mendengus kesal . . . ._

" _kenapa eomma harus datang sepagi ini" keluhnya_

"_mwo?eomma?sejak kapan kita resmi jadi . . . . " aku tak meneruskan kata kata ku . . . . karna aku dengar ada jejak kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arah kamarku . . . .dan gagang pintu pun mulai agak bergerak . . . . kita berdua hanya memandang pintu dengan tatapan was was . . . ._

-end-

*i love you choi siwon . . . . terima kasih kau telah mencintaiku . . . saranghae siwonnie . . . .

_Minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya jika selama penulisan dari chapter 1 s/d 3 ini banyak penulisan kata yang kurang tepat atau bahkan tidak tepat sama sekali serta banyak tulisan yang kurang sesuai atau bahkan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Saya minta maaf yang sebesar besarnya *membungkukkan badan 90° beberapa kali*_

_Dan terima kasih buat semua yang telah berkunjung ^^_

_Thanks to :_

Cho97 : thanks sudah mengunjungi ff ini

_-frosyita-_

-23 maret 2012-


End file.
